


【高桥文哉/读者】拂晓

by Aderes



Series: 演员梦小说 [1]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes
Summary: *日常向短文，一发完，有专业知识硬伤，强行伪文艺告白（真的告白了吗？）预警*配对：高桥文哉/读者*是演员梦小说，请注意避雷
Relationships: Takahashi Fumiya/Reader
Series: 演员梦小说 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030152





	【高桥文哉/读者】拂晓

你回过神来时，就已经站在了这面偌大的蓝紫色巨幕前。

迎面扑来了一阵清爽的风，把你脸边闷热的空气短暂地吹散。你仰起脸，让风帮你把沾在唇边的头发顺到你的耳后。

这是一座有些年头了的建筑，由于所处地段偏僻，不久便再没有商户愿意租用，进而被废弃。这栋楼似乎是在被纳入新住宅区建设计划之前就被剧组看中，并临时租下作为外景拍摄地点的。

倒是很适合用来独处。

只要沿着涂漆斑驳的楼梯一路上到三楼，推开插销松动的铁门，就能进入天台。顶层的视野很好，你把视线稍稍往外探一探，便毫不费力地将这个街区的景色尽收眼底。

大概因为现在是凌晨，周围的道路上并没有多少行人或是车辆，只有寥寥几丛树点缀在公园里和绿化带中。

不知不觉就走到了这里呢.......你轻轻吐出一口气，双臂高高举过头顶，让两只手一齐从宽大的袖子里飞出来。微冷的风从你的袖口灌进衣服里，贴着你的皮肤，向温热的躯体内渗去。

你感觉自己几乎也要站成一股风的时候，你听见身后传来了锈蚀门轴转动的吱呀声。你回过头，看见高桥正站在离你不远的地方，背靠着一片漆黑。

“晚上……啊，应该说早上好，文哉君。”你放下手，转身面向他，“今天也辛苦了。”

“谢谢，你也是。”他说着，从手中的袋子里拿出一个纸杯，“我带了咖啡，要喝吗？”

你不动声色地抚平自己乱了一秒的心跳，而后笑着答应：“好啊。”

高桥于是走快了几步来到你身边，将温热的纸杯递进了你的手中：“给你。”

“啊，真暖和。”你捧着杯子啜了一口，奶咖的温度已经不那么烫了，“谢谢文哉君！”

高桥放松地微笑起来：“看来提早买好是对的……你能喜欢就好。”

啊，他是特意为自己准备的吗？你一时间竟不知如何应对这份特殊关照带来的紧张感，所幸的是你很快就反应了过来。

“文哉君，你看——”你招呼他和你一起看向远处泛起淡橙色的天空，“快到日出的时间了。”

暖热的橘浪卷着丝丝灰色的云，一寸寸地升出林立楼房筑起的边际线，泼在大片的深蓝上，变成明亮的曙光。

“真美。”你感叹，“已经有一段时间没有好好注视天空了。”

“是啊。”高桥的声音听上去像是被从什么情绪里放出来了一般宽舒，“望着这样的颜色变幻，心情也变得更加平静了呢。”

你望着他被微飔吹散，凌空飞舞的几缕浅色发丝，深深呼出一口气：“如果有了一同看着天色的人，想必心中也会被注入继续生活下去的动力和勇气吧。”

他的眼睛在晨曦的照耀下显得相当清朗。

“看来我们有着一样的想法。”他说。

FIN.


End file.
